Snow day
by wolf speaker9
Summary: Mix snow, two young elves and a busy father together and what do you get? this fic!


This is my first fic I have posted on here I hope you all enjoy it :D

"Who threw that!?" Elrond shouted sticking his head out the window that a few moments before a snowball had flown through hitting him on the back as he had been sat working at his desk. Below him two small elves looked up sheepishly. The twins were covered in show and half hidden behind hastily built snow forts. A pile of snowballs sat next to each of them and a snowball in each of Elladan's hands, but in only one of Elrohir's told Elrond exactly who had thrown the snowball.  
Elrond shook his head "Aim lower next time Elrohir" he said and with a sigh withdrew back to his desk.  
Below Elrohir was still stood staring at the window where is Adar had disappeared. Seeing this Elladan took advantage launching a well-aimed snowball at his brother's head, which exploded on impact showering his brother with snow. Yelping Elrohir ducked quickly behind his snow fort and returned fire. Soon the air was filled with flying snowballs and the joyful shouts of the twins rang in the air.

Elrond rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. Leaning back in his chair he picked up another sheet of paper off his desk and began to read. Suddenly a snowball skimmed over his shoulder and hit his desk covering all the documents in snow. Elrond stared and then blinked in surprise. Turning round to the window he realised it had fallen silent. Glancing back to his desk a smile started to form on his face. Standing up he cleared the snow of the papers before they got soaked and re-stacked them neatly. As he turned to leave he smiled ruefully midwinter was a time to celebrate and have fun not to sit behind a desk. Opening his door he strode quickly down the stairs. At the bottom he paused to pull on a thicker set of robes and a winter cloak. Opening the large front door he slipped out quietly and shut it behind him. As he walked down the steps to the courtyard he bent down and quickly made two snowballs. Straightening up he walked round the corner to the lawn where the twins were.

Seeing their ada sweep round the corner the twins paled. After the second snowball had gone though the window they had been worried that they would be made to stop but for their ada to come out they were in big trouble. What had that snowball hit!?  
Elrond walked along the edge of the lawn till he was stood in the middle between his two sons. Arms behind his back he surveyed them both his expression sever. "Here now" his voice rang out across the lawn.  
Elladan and Elrohir scrambled over their snowforts and raced over. When their ada was angry you did not mess with him. Stopping a short distance in front of him they shifted nervously waiting to see what their ada said.  
"That snowball landed on my desk boys" Elrond started his voice low "it knocked over a stock of reports and soaked them" Elrond glared down at his sons "this can only mean one thing"  
The twins paled even more and gulped. This was worse than bad this was terrible and could only mean one thing. They were going to be banned from the midwinter festival.  
An evil smile crept onto Elrond's face as he watched his sons squirm. Bringing his hands out from behind his back he quickly launched the two snowballs at his sons hitting them both.  
Elladan and Elrohir spluttered in surprise as the snowballs hit them showering them in snow. Their startled and shocked expressions caused Elrond to burst into laughter. Seeing their Adar laughing the twins glanced at each other and they both began to smile. An unspoken message passed between them and they both quickly bent down and made snowballs launching them back at their ada who managed to duck one but was hit squarely with the second. Elrond bent down and began to make more snowballs as the twins made a hasty retreat back to their snowforts. The battle was on.

Exhausted, soaked but happy the three trouped back in as the sun began to fade. Ditching their outer robes and cloaks in the hall they made their way into the hall of fire where Celebrian waited with hot drinks and blankets for them all. Collapsing wearily on the various chairs and couches in the room the three accepted the items gratefully.  
"So boys, what are you going to do tomorrow?" Elrond asked as they finished their drinks  
"Well if there is enough snow we were" Elrohir started  
"Planning on going sledding" Elladan finished  
"Sounds good" Elrond replied getting up "you had best get and early night"  
The twins nodded and smiled back at him already planning for the next day.  
It was only the next morning as the twins left that Elrond realised that they did not have any sleds…

The end

Translations:

Adar father  
ada dad

well what do you think comments always wanted :D


End file.
